I need you (Todomomo)
by AnimeTrashGirl12
Summary: its my first fiction :D


I need you (Todoroki x Yaoyorozu)

It was a cold and dark night, mom lay there underneath her covers thinking about him. How long could she keep her composure? How long would it take her to give in. All she ever wanted to do was tell him how she really felt even though he probably wouldn't feel the same way, she just needed to get this off her chest. The more she thought of him the more she wanted him, she could feel the urge kicking in. She thought she could deal with it for a longer period of time but oh was she wrong. Momo tried to resist like she usually did, after all she developed faster than most girls so holding back became second nature to her. She could feel her hand slowly creep down her silky white skin, she began to feel aroused, unable to control it her body took over. Her hand crept down the valley of her legs, she began to sweat in the face and turn a cherry red. She had no grip on what she was doing and just longed for his touch. Her mind went places and she lost it, letting out soft moans and whispering his name. Then she saw it, her door almost wide open. She had forgot to close it luckily no one caught her. She was able to finish but didn't have a good nights rest as she stayed up thinking about him. Yaoyorozu being her normal punctual self awoke early that morning to get dressed and eat breakfast, although she couldn't stop thinking about what she did last night. To her it's dirty but 'everyone has those feelings sometimes right' she thought to herself.

As she walked to school she got lost in thought and didn't even notice Todoroki greeting her. She immediately apologised,"Are you okay?" Todoroki asked with a concerned look on his face that handsome face had caused her so much trouble she wasn't able to think straight."Oh, sorry Todoroki-kun I didn't mean to worry you" she said with a small blush on her face."No need to apologise it just worries me that you're not smiling" He said still concerned.

'Does my smile me that much to him?' she thought to herself. "When I see you smile it gets me through the day" he said without even realising it. A bright red appeared on both of their faces as they looked away from each other in a hurry."We s-should probably get to class" Momo said while looking away from him. "Y-Yea..". Little did they know that encounter had been carefully watched by Mina and Jirou. "They should totally be together!" Mina said in her cheerful voice."Yea they'd make a totally rockin' couple." Jirou said in her normally monotone voice.

"Well I guess it's settled operation TodoMomo is a go!" Mina exclaimed excitedly. That whole day the tension between Todoroki and Momo was awkward. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The whole class seemed to have noticed and become suspicious.

Neither Momo or Todoroki knew what to say. Kirishima was the first to speak "What happened to you two?" suspicion in his voice. "N-Nothing" Todoroki said defensively.

The only announcement that day was when Aizawa said they were going to a training camp.

Tooru suggested that class 1A all go shopping together. "Yea Bakugou you should come too!"

He screamed in his manly voice."LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Bakugou screamed in his tough demeanor."Todoroki-kun will you be attending this shopping excursion?" Momo said."I usually use free days to go visit my mom in the hospital","You and Bakugou are the only ones who aren't coming"."Well that settles it!" Kirishima chimed in.

Everyone gathered to look at the wonders of the mall, They set a meet up time and place, Then they split up. Todoroki caught his usual train to the hospital, there he greeted his mom and they talked for a little. The T.V. soon turned to the news which said a U.A student had been attacked by a villian in broad daylight. Todoroki feared for the worst as he thought that student would be Yaomomo. He got so worked up he couldn't focus and almost activated his fire quirk out of emotional stress. His mom could see it on his face someone important was there. "Go" she said. Todoroki turned as his mom signaled him to go."Are you sure?" He said. "Well, if someone there made you this stressed I suggest you go there and get them." With the okay he shot out the door, where he soon made it to the mall. Ignoring the caution tape and police warning him not to go further he bolted in straight to her. She was on the phone talking to someone when all of a sudden she feels his warm embrace. Not being prepared she dropped her phone, he pulled her close and she could hear his heartbeat. Suddenly getting a grip on reality he released his grip and saw her blood red face. Then he blushed so hard they turned away from each other. He was just happy to see that she's safe.'I've never had these feelings before but with Momo I…' The whole class stared at them in amazement. They could feel the eyes of everyone on them now. Todoroki didn't know what he had done but hoped Momo wouldn't think he is a creep.

"Making bold moves Todoroki, and she didn't slap you when you did it like she slapped me when I said 'Hi'". "Does that mean they're together" Everyone asked. Mom hadn't said a word and Todoroki saw her face and new he had to do something. Momo was stuck, she didn't know what to do Todoroki had to act fast. Letting instinct take over he picked her up bride style, at this point her face was redder than ever, he then busted into a sprint as far away as he could. The whole class had no clue what was going on and actually wondered if they were in a relationship.

There was certain people chasing after them to further investigate. They followed them all the way up to the train station where they watched him put her down from a far. Momo's heart was racing so was Todoroki's, she was grateful he took her away from that situation though. He looked sad like he was ready to face some serious scolding but instead he was greeted with a light kiss on the cheek, her red lipstick left a kiss mark on his face. He blushed. "Thank you Todoroki, you saved me from that awkward situation". That's not what he was expecting but he'd take it over scolding anyday."I'm sorry for the way I acted" Todoroki said looking down at his feet. Momo let out a small giggle, "I'm happy that you did what you did" she said smiling at him. She then waved goodbye as she got on her train heading to her house. Todoroki felt this strange feeling he's only ever felt with her, He finally accepted his feelings and said in his mind 'I love you Momo'. His class came out from their hiding spot ready to interrogate him, "So are you together?" Kirishima asked."I don't know" Todoroki said touching the cheek in which she kissed.

"She kissed you bro!" Kaminari yelled pointing at the lipstick on Todoroki's cheek. Al Todoroki wanted to do now was finish his visit with his mother. Completely forgetting about the lipstick Momo left on his cheek he dashed to catch the next train going to the hospital.

"Mom" he said. She looked over at him with her eyes fixated on his cheek."What's that lipstick on your cheek?" It ran over him he had forgotten but he still didn't want to wash his cheek. Letting out a sigh he said "It's from a girl". His mother had already assumed but she asked anyway."Is this a girl you like?""I don't know.""How would you not know?""Cause I've never had these feelings before." He began to pour out all his feelings to his mother. "Sounds like you do like her." "If that's what these feelings mean then yes…""Tell her Shoto don't miss your shot."

Heading his mother's words he gave her a hug goodbye and set out for his house. He got back home and was welcomed by his sister Fuyumi who also noticed the lipstick stain on his cheek. Suspicious she started interrogating him. He proceeded to tell her about what happened."Sounds like you had a fun day" she said joking with him. He just brushed it off and laid down he was tired but he couldn't but think 'why would she..'. Momo did the same she scolded herself for acting so boldly, she thought she could tell him but seeing that look in his eyes she just couldn't do it. The more she waited the more it beat her up inside she felt like she would burst if she didn't tell him. Both of them had been thinking about the events.

The next day Momo had no idea of what she should say. She knew it would be awkward especially since the whole class had practically seen it. She wondered what they would say. Todoroki also worried. He still felt like what he did was wrong. Neither of them could express their emotion properly. Todoroki sat right next to Momo in his usually seat they could feel the whole class staring at them until." Good Morning class, due to the recent event at the mall we decided to up security and change the location of the training camp""But I already told my mom where it's going to be!" He whined. "Great that makes it even more exclusive no one except for certain teachers know about the whereabouts of the training camp.

At lunch the class came up with a plan to see what's going on with Todoroki and Momo. They pushed them together shoulder to shoulder and crowded them. Knowing what this is about Todoroki and Momo both blushed. Mina spoke first breaking the silence " So..Are you two dating" both of their faces reddened."N-No.." Momo said. "Sounds like a lie to me" Sero said. 'I should tell her my feelings, it's beating me up inside'. After he thought about it he looked at Momo and said "Meet me at the benches in the back of the school." Then walked away. Everyone wondering what's going to go down. At this point Momo's face was as red as a cherry and Mina noticed."Something on your mind, Momo?" Momo didn't speak. She was finally going to tell him how she really felt. Studying Momo's facial expressions she knew. "You like him don't you." Mina beaded down on her. If there was a shade that could represent how red Momo's face was.

At the end of the day Momo went to meet Todoroki at the back of the school. Little did she know she was being followed by practically the whole class. She saw Todoroki and sat next to him on the bench. "So, what did you need to tell me?" "Todoroki got up off the bench and stood in front of Momo. Confused Momo began to question what he was doing. "You have 3 seconds to slap me". Confused Momo started to talk but he cut her off with the meeting of their lips. Her lips were soft and sweet. He backed down to gasp for air and counted "1...2...3..Time's up!" "Y-Yo-You" she said with her face red he leaned in and said "I love you Momo" and went in for another kiss. "Wow she's not resisting at all" Kirishima said. "She must really like him" Mina chimed in. As their lips left each other Momo said "I love you Shoto". The whole class came out from where they were hiding and cheered for the newly made couple. Both of them had not been aware that they were being watched.

Everyone hauled their bags onto the bus and packed into the seats. "It's time for training camp everyone cheered!" Todoroki and Momo sat next to each other where Momo fell asleep and leaned on Todoroki's shoulder. Everyone took pics "Power Couple!" Mina exclaimed. When they finally made it to training camp they were on top of a mountain. The Wild! Wild! Pussycats! Appeared and introduced themselves. Then Aizawa told them their first challenge. They had to get down the mountain to the camp in a matter of house before lunch otherwise they wouldn't get lunch. After being dismissed everyone raced to be there first, they had to fight all sorts of Monsters. Todoroki stayed with Momo as they fought side by side. Till Momo got hurt, Her leg got bashed by a monster and she was immobile. "Momo are you okay!?""Im fine my leg is just broken.""Looks like I'll have to carry you." Momo blushed at the thought of that he picked her up and put her on his back. Momo could feel his heartbeat it was soothing to her. They made it out , just in time for lunch although they were the last to show up. Recovery bots took Momo so they could get her leg healed and taken care of. In the meantime Todoroki grabbed her some lunch and headed towards the infirmary. They had put her to sleep so she could gain some energy while her leg was healing. She looked peaceful in her sleep, Todoroki thought she looked cute. He could hear her mumbling something, "Sh-Shoto take me". The blush hit his face so hard.

Momo woke up to a blushing Shoto."You alright Momo?""Yes why would you ask?""I overheard you talking in your sleep."A bright red took over Momo's face."Sh-Shoto take me" he recited then laughed. Momo could not be more embarrassed. Shoto proceeded to lean in and kiss Momo, she gripped the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair."We should stop.." Momo said flustered. Shoto just kept on going he started to rub her body and she let out soft moans. It was starting to take over her, he began unbuttoning her shirt and rubbing her body all over. His big manly hands made her feel tingles all over her body, she wanted more. At this time their tongues were wrestling, he wanted to know every crevice of her beautiful body. This is the point in time where he's completely on top of her. Shoto hugged Momo while rubbing his member on her valley, she whispered in his ear " Dominate me.." Shoto knew this was more than a yes to proceed she started taking off his shirt and rubbing his built muscles slowly circling around his chest making him groan. He would then proceed to undo her bra and gently squeeze and lick her boobs, slowly making circles around her nipples. She started to moan louder, despite having no experience Shoto knew he was doing a good job. He'd lick every inch of her body softly sucking on her neck getting her to gently moan. She was ready, she started rubbing his throbbing rock hard member and he started taking off her pants. He leaned in and kissed her while sticking his fingers in and slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb, she was soaking. She leaned up unzipping his pants and seeing his big member throb. She gently put her lips around it, it made him shudder he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. She'd get up and into a position of submission that just made him go wild. He started rubbing his member on her clit, she moaned loud. He put a hand over her mouth as he stuck it in starting off slow than going faster, he could hear her whimpering even he was groaning. He started to talk "M-Momo I-Im c-cumming""Inside!" she yelped. He tensed up and so did she they both felt the feelings of extreme pleasure. Ha laid on her chest saying "I love you Momo" she replied "I love you too"

By this time the class had wondered where Todoroki went they went to go look for him and found him in the infirmary sleeping on Momo's chest. Luckily they were fully clothed, atleast they had enough energy to do that.


End file.
